Joker
JOKER Attributes Height Weight Eye Color Hair Style & Color ALL GADGETS/POWERS/ABILITIES AVAILABLE TO USE Thrower: Chattering Teeth / Razor-Sharp Playing Cards Explosive: Exploding Pies Grapple: The Chortle Chomp Launcher Electric: Hand Buzzer Special Vision: Gag Glasses (Like the kind with the fake-eyeballs hanging from a slinky) Counter: Glide: Flight: Fire: Ice: Controlled Thrower: Wind-Up Walking Chatter Teeth (Unlike most other Controlled Throwers, you do not control these mid-air, but instead you control them as they walk across the ground) Stunner: Joker Fish / Acid Flower Quick Escape Method: Joker Gas Pellet Hacking Device: Melee Weapon: Joker Fish Fire Arm/Gun: "POW!" Gag Gun & Real Pistol (The Gag Gun also actually fires the flag like a dart with a second trigger pull) Blade Weapon: Switchblade Shield/Defensive Item: Zipline: Rope/Lasso/Etc: Specialized Traps: "Totally Legitimate Peanut Brittle Can" (You know those prank cans of Peanut Brittle that shoot out a fake snake when you open them? Well, this one launches out an ACTUAL SNAKE, that proceeds to attack the victims neck.) Camera Drones: Fast Travel: Voice Changer/Mimic: Lazer: SPECIAL CHARACTERISTICS Poison Resistance Toxin Resistance WEAKNESS: Mental Illness (Including Psychosis & Obsession) ALTERNATE COSTUMES * Main Game Costume * Classic Comics Costume * Parallel Earth Costume * Heath Ledger's Joker (Dark Knight Movie) * Killing Joke Costume * Arkham Asylum (Video Game) * Sickly Arkham City (Video Game) * Arkham Origins (Video Game) * Injustice (Video Game) * Jared Leto's Joker (Suicide Squad movie) * Caesar Romero Joker (Adam West Era) * Jack Nicholson (Tim Burton Era Batman Movies) * SPOILER ALERT Level 1 Joker is the main antagonist of Level 1, and really, the Joker is actually the cause for everything else that occurs for the rest of the game, being the straw that broke the camel's back for the tension between the Marvel & DC branches. IN-COMICS CANON POWERS/ABILITIES & SUCH TO TAKE ACCOUNT OF Powers Abilities Paraphernalia SPECIFIC GAME-PLAY MISC. THINGS SPECIAL INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER CHARACTERS Cable: Carnage: * JOKER: You know, you and I have quite a few common goals, so I'd like to propose a partnership... What do ya' say? * CARNAGE: (Furious Screech, Brandishing Claws) * JOKER: So I'll take that as a no? DareDevil: Deadpool: * DEADPOOL: (Somber, serious tone) Look, I'm all for chaos and mischief and insanity... But you went too far even on my standards. * JOKER: You're a merc, what do you even know about standards? * DEADPOOL: Well as a merc, I also know that families who lost people on New Years have put up a really hefty reward for your head, and frankly, I'm lookin' forward to taking it off your shoulders. Groot: * JOKER: I'm being threatened by a tree... That's funnier than any of my material! * GROOT: (Tilting head in curious confusion) I am Groot? Hulk: Iron Man: Jessica Jones: Killgrave: * KILLGRAVE: I'll admit, I may have done quite a few naughty things in my day, but you sir take the cake! But that bomb almost killed my Jessica... So do me a favor and stop breathing. (There is a long pause where nothing happens.) Well? * JOKER: Sorry pal, but your little magic word hypnotism doesn't work on me. Too many screws loose to really let any of that work! Loki: * LOKI: As a fellow destroyer of this city with a pension for mischief, I have to respect you, clown..." Spider-Man: *If you are before the end of Act I, it will go as **SPIDER-MAN: This is for MJ, you bastard... **JOKER: (Dismissively) Oh, now which one was she? There were far too many bodies to remember each one, do you by chance have a picture to remind me? *If you are after the end of Act I, it will go as: **SPIDER-MAN: This is for MJ, you bastard... **JOKER: (Completely serious) And this for my Harley... TRIVIA Category:Level 1 Category:Character Page Category:ACT I Category:Side-Mission Character Category:DC Category:Villain Category:Joker Category:CHAR: Poison Res Category:CHAR: Toxin Res Category:CHAR: Psychosis Category:Bat-Rogues Category:"Joker's Magical Escape!" Category:"Vendetta" Category:Images